Shit
shit is the forty-ninth studio album by The Dicklick Brigade, originally recorded and released on September 8, 2012. It is available for download here: mediafire.com/?py585wu3srgespr You may view the original thread here: http://archive.rebeccablacktech.com/mu/thread/S28084943 shit is notable for being the The Dicklick Brigades' longest album upon release, with a runtime of 106 minutes and 2 seconds. Despite the extended length of the record, it contains no actual music of any kind. Track Listing # "i ss krill exbros tepor du b ste pand whatisbr ost ep" - 1:48 # "Help a teenage girl is stealing my testicles" - 5:04 # "sp are racist fucks" - 1:58 # "this one doesnt count (HANL/Danny Brown remix)" - 3:08 # "I cant think of a track name but I don't want to be alone" - 0:51 # "Reversi" - 1:51 # "Drop the bass" - 1:31 # "The DLB is a subsidiary of the Illuminati. We are proud to be affiliated with such a strong and powerful acquaintance. Please support the New World Order in this year's upcoming election" - 4:53 # "Seventy Four" - 3:23 # "Stuart Berman did 911" - 6:38 # "Brown Swamp" - 2:22 # "hardcore crescendo" - 1:42 # "Guillotine" - 2:53 # "Internal Speed" - 1:42 # "You Are an Individual" - 2:21 # "sunobonusunobonus" - 2:17 # "Great Scott" - 1:16 # "Ima eat the whole ass bruh" - 5:32 # "superbonus" - 4:38 # "No More Mister Nice Guy" - 1:59 # "get purrple" - 0:06 # "Annie Clark Is Such a Trickster" - 1:02 # "bomb that factory" - 1:42 # "Covers" - 6:40 # "Shit" - 1:01 # "Jesus related track" - 4:46 # "Baby(Noise remix)(Remix)" - 3:42 # "Thanks Paul" - 0:06 # "Str8Xedge Vocal Expirementation(no post production effects cuz its str8 edge)" - 3:31 # "My Cock Throbs For Michael Gira" - 7:31 # "We Kenya Now" - 1:08 # "Eyes Wide Shut" - 4:48 # "King of the Centipede Hz" - 3:09 # "fastfood fuck fe faster faster foh fod fi fust fame" - 2:46 # "gigabonus" - 3:25 # "rip curt cob ain" - 2:34 Reception Upon release, shit was met with mixed feedback from critics, fans of the band and newer listeners unwittingly suckered into wasting 106 minutes of their lives that they would never, ever get back. Despite this the band have vowed to continue releasing new material and are currently building to a massive 50th album extravaganza of covers and remixes. "7.4. Best I can do." -''' Stuart Berman, Pitchfork Media, September 4, 2012 http://pitchfork.com/reviews/albums/16980-centipede-hz/ "this is the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best the best DLB album" - ''Anonymous, September 8, 2012'' "This album is terrible and you should all feel bad for listening to it." - ''Anonymous, September 8, 2012''''' Category:Albums